Roher Fisch
by Leandra Nendalored
Summary: Ich weiß, ich bin krank. Schlagt mich g Wenn ein Sushi-Essen mit ner Freundin mich schon dazu inspiriert, ne Fanfiction zu schreiben ;) I


Die Idee zu diesem kleinen, total kranken Ficlet entstand, als ich mit einer Freundin von mir Sushi essen war. Wir fingen plötzlich an, Herr der Ringe Zitate auf unser Essen umzudichten und verglichen die Tellerberge mit den 2 Türmen... Ich dachte dann, ich muss das ganze mal nieder schreiben, und raus kam...   
  
**Roher Fisch**  
  
Es war ein wunderschöner, sonniger Tag in Gondor, als der König entschied, mal wieder etwas mit seinen zwei besten Freunden zu unternehmen. Also ging er mit Legolas und Gimli in die neu eröffnete Sushi-Bar in Minas Tirith.   
Als die drei dort ankamen, wurden sie von einer freundlichen Kellnerin zu einem der Tische geführt, die um das große Förderband herum standen, welches einmal rund durch die Mitte des Raumes ging. Auf dem Band befanden sich viele kleine Tellerchen in verschiedenen Farben, und die Kellnerin erklärte, dass diese Farben für die jeweiligen Preisklassen standen. Da Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas allerdings sehr hungrig waren, bestellten sie drei mal "Pân man pulich madi" (=all you can eat) und dazu für jeden einen großen Krug Bier.  
"Havo dad, Legolas", sagte Aragorn, und der blonde Elb nahm an dem Tisch Platz, dem herannahenden Essen entgegenschauend, während Gimli auf der anderen Seite saß und sich immer zu herum drehen musste. Aragorn saß neben Legolas.  
"Was sind das für winzige Portionen?" fragte Gimli grimmig, als er ein Lachs-Sushi vom Förderband nahm und es skeptisch beäugte.   
Legolas hatte ebenfalls eines vor sich stehen. "Sushi, ein kleines Stück kann den Magen eines Erwachsenen Mannes füllen", antwortete der Elb.  
"Nun, ich werde sicherlich mehr davon essen als nur eines, aber wenn du dich damit zu Frieden gibst..." entgegnete der Zwerg und häufte allmählich einen kleinen Turm von Sushi, Tintenfischringen, Frühlingsröllchen und frittiertem Zucchini an seinem Platz auf.   
"Hier ist ja überhaupt kein Besteck", bemerkte er und wollte schon die Hände nehmen, als Aragorn auf merkwürdig aussehende kleine Holzstäbchen wies, die in einem Behälter auf dem Tisch standen.   
"Man benutzt diese hier", sagte er und zeigte seinen Gefährten, wie die Stäbchen zu halten waren. Legolas lernte schnell und hielt sein Sushi bereits sicher in zwischen den Essstäbchen, während Gimli immer noch mit ihnen kämpfte.   
Resignierend schnaubend, nahm der Zwerg dann doch seine Finger, während die anderen beiden ordnungsgemäß aßen.   
Legolas nahm nun ein paar weitere Tellerchen von dem Band. Er hob den Deckel ab und starrte auf das Krebsfleisch-Maki vor ihm.   
"Das Sushi ist verhüllt", sagte er.   
"Das ist Seetang", erklärte Aragorn, und nahm sich eines der Röllchen.   
"Hmm, vorzüglich", gab der Elb zu und nahm gleich ein paar weitere vom Band.   
Nach und nach hatten sie fast alles durch probiert und die Türme aus leeren Tellern wurden immer höher, zumindest die zwei Türme von Aragorn und Legolas, denn Gimli war bei den meisten Speisen äußerst skeptisch. Dieses exotische Essen war nichts für ihn. Er hätte viel lieber einen guten Schweinebraten gegessen, aber nein, Aragorn musste sie ja unbedingt zum Japaner ausführen.   
"Siebzehn", sagte Legolas strahlend, nachdem er seinen Tellerberg durchgezählt hatte.  
"Oh!" schnaubte Gimli. "Was? Ich hab erst vier. Ich lasse mich doch nicht von einem spitzohrigen Elben übertreffen!"   
"Wie in alten Zeiten", lachte Aragorn, als er Gimli zusah, wie er wahllos nach den Tellerchen griff, um die kleinen Leckerbissen in sich hinein zu stopfen. Bald schon hatte Gimli aufgeholt, und es stand 25 : 25, als er plötzlich heftig zu husten begann, nachdem er eines von 2 undefinierbaren Bällchen gegessen hatte.   
"Bääh!" stieß er aus, und schob das übrige Bällchen auf dem Teller von sich.   
Legolas zuckte mit den Achseln und fischte es mit seinen Stäbchen vom Teller.   
"Mmm, schmeckt doch gut", sagte er mit vollem Mund und wollte schon den Teller auf seinen Turm stellen, als Gimli ihn fest hielt.   
"Der zählt trotzdem als meiner!" sagte er, doch Aragorn ging dazwischen.   
"Da ich eh nicht an dem Wettessen teilnehme, stellen wir den Teller auf meinen Turm. Alles andere wäre ungerecht."  
Die beiden Streithähne nickten zustimmend und widmeten sich weiteren Sushimi, Maki, Fleischbällchen und gebackenem Gemüse.   
Es stand mittlerweile 31 : 29 für Legolas (Aragorn hatte bei 24 aufgehört zu essen, schließlich würde es Arwen nicht gefallen, wenn er zulegte), als ein längeres Stück des Förderbandes leer blieb, und Legolas ans Ende des Bandes schaute, um zu gucken, was als nächstes kommen würde.   
"Was sieht dein Elbenauge, Legolas?" fragte Aragorn.   
"Kokosbällchen!" stieß dieser begeistert aus.   
Etwa 15 Tellerchen mit der köstlichen Süßigkeit wanderten langsam auf dem Förderband dahin, doch sie mussten noch den gesamten Kreis umrunden, bis sie zu den drei Gefährten kämen, und gegenüber saßen zwei junge Frauen (ihre Namen waren Anne und Sandra, doch das ist eine andere Geschichte, und soll ein ander Mal erzählt werden), die sehr gefräßig zu sein schienen, denn ihre Tellertürme waren mindestens so hoch wie Barad-Dur und der Ortanc. Sie stierten die Kokosbällchen gierig an.   
"Legolas, schnell, geh zu ihnen!" sagte Aragorn. "Rede mit ihnen, flirte!"  
Der blonde Elb sah den König verdutzt an. "Aber warum?"  
Aragorn rollte die Augen. "Nun, damit sie lang genug beschäftigt sind, bis die Kokosbällchen bei uns sind!"  
"Ja und dann?"  
"Dann nehmen Gimli und ich uns alle der Bällchen und du kommst wieder her."  
"Ah! Ein Ablenkungsmanöver!" rief Legolas grinsend und stand auf, um zu den beiden Frauen zu gehen.   
Der Plan schien aufzugehen. Die beiden Frauen waren von Legolas hin und weg und vergaßen ganz, sich einige der Kokosbällchen zu krallen. Besonders die dunkelblonde schien sehr angetan von dem blonden Elben zu sein. Sie tauschten noch ihre Palantir-Nummern aus und Legolas ging dann wieder zu Aragorn und Gimli zurück, die bereits Unmengen von Tellerchen mit Kokosbällchen vor sich aufgehäuft hatten.  
Als alles aufgegessen war, zählten Gimli und Legolas ihre Teller durch.   
"Zweiundvierzig!" sagte Legolas stolz, doch Gimli lachte.   
"Nicht schlecht für einen spitzohrigen Elb, doch ich habe dreiundvierzig!"   
Schneller als Gimli blicken konnte, hatte Legolas auf das Förderband gegriffen und eine gebackene Banane verputzt, worauf hin er den Zwerg breit grinsend anschaute.   
Dieser schnaubte wieder einmal, doch war er viel zu voll, um den Elben doch noch zu übertrumpfen.   
Aragorn rief die Kellnerin herbei und zahlte die Rechnung.  
"Lasst uns gehen", sagte er und stand auf.   
"Ja, ich werde mich nur noch von den beiden jungen Damen verabschieden", antwortete Legolas mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und trabte leichtfüßig davon. Gimli schüttelte den Kopf und blieb sitzen.   
"Was hast du, Gimli?" fragte Aragorn.   
"Kann... mich... nicht bewegen.... Heb mich."  
"Was?"  
"Du musst mich heben!" sagte Gimli verzweifelt. "Aber sags nicht dem Elb!"   
Aragorn nickte und half Gimli von seinem Stuhl. Eru sei dank hatte Legolas es nicht bemerkt, und so verließen sie alle voll gefuttert die Sushi-Bar, um gemeinsam im Palast von Gondor noch einen Kaffee zu trinken.   
  
An einem Tisch des Japaners saßen zwei junge Frauen, verträumt seufzend. Die Kokosbällchen hatten sie ganz vergessen.   
  
ENDE  
  
Und, wie hats euch gefallen?   
Ich glaube es wird demnächst eine Fortsetzung geben, denn einige dämliche Legolas-Zitate aus dem Film hab ich hier noch nicht verhackstückt. Was meint ihr, die Gefährten im Eiscafe oder lieber beim Italiener?


End file.
